For Dessert
by ChocolatexxLove
Summary: AU. 6th year. Harry disappeared for a year and upon his return adopts Dudley's magical 9-month-old baby boy. He is ready to dish out some well deserved revenge. Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Dursleys bashing. Regretful Sirius. R&R...
1. A Sweet Revenge for Dessert

**Warning:** This fic has M/M paring(s). Don't like, don't read.

I don't own anything other then the idea and characters you don't recognize.

**Beta**: _**Madd Girl **and **Aaliyanna R. Dahl-sherwilder**_

* * *

**Demon:** is a being [magical and non-magical, human or otherwise] that has absorbs so much magic that it has changed it [being and the magic it absorbed] entirely into something else.

**Chapter 1: A Sweet Revenge For Dessert**

"Boy come down Right Now." Came the voice of aunt Petunia Dursley's shallow voice. It had been only two days that he had arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, but it felt like ages to him. He quickly went down stairs and entered the kitchen to join his muggle relatives.

The Dursleys were as always a pain in his you-know-what, but this year they were a little more tolerable. Perhaps it was because they knew that Harry no longer feared them, instead he was there for the Dursley's safety. Harry had found out about the blood protection over his relative's house by accident.

_Flash Back_

_Harry tried to be as quiet as possible. He knew someone was downstairs and if he were to be caught, he wouldn't be able to sneak around anymore. He didn't want to talk to anyone. They always somehow manage to bring up the subject of Cedric. Didn't anyone understand that he simply just wanted to forget everything! Not for long, just until he had a little bit more control over his emotions. He wanted to think about it when he could think clearly. _

"_My dear, I understand you want Harry to stay with you but it is not possible." Harry stopped on the stairs and listened. Why was he being discussed in the middle of the night?_

"_But Albus, you can't simply send Harry away to his muggle relatives, not now. Harry may not want to talk right now but at the very least he knows he has people around him when he __**is**__ ready." Remus spoke strongly. Harry's heart skipped. They were planning to send him back. _

"_Remus you know it is for Harry's safety, the blood protection at his relative's place will keep him safe as well as the muggles. Harry will have time to think everything through and be back to normal when he returns." Harry felt sick listening to the headmaster as if it was simply the matter of putting a misbehaving child in time-out. How can a person be __**normal**__ after watching someone murdered._

"_Those muggles don't like Harry, Albus, they would never see to what Harry needs." Remus tried to convince the other man. _

"_They are his relatives, of course they will." _

"_Albus..." Remus didn't get to finish his sentence._

"_Let him go Remus, he doesn't want to be here, then let him go. We could all use that time to strategize and when he is ready we'll pick him up." Silence followed Sirius' statement. Harry swallowed hard willing himself not to cry. How could he sound so casual? Didn't he want Harry? _

"_He is your son! How could you say that?" Remus whispered but Harry heard it. Son? "The day you blood adopted him, you promised you would take care of him. He is just as much as your son as he is Lily and James'. You know it as well as I do, no blood protection is going to protect Harry from the abuse his relatives cause him." _

"_Now Remus..." Remus cut Albus off._

"_Shut up you old goat, this is of no concern of your." Harry had never heard Remus speak in such way and to the headmaster at that, but he was preoccupied with other thoughts to think more on the man's behavior. _

"_Neither is it yours." Sirius stated. Once again suffocating silence filled the room. A minute past then another, no more words were uttered. Harry almost succeeded into making himself believe it was his imaginations work, but alas Molly Weasley opened her mouth. _

"_I know it is not Harry's fault but I can not get the foreboding feeling when it comes to that boy. I am being silly, I know, however, you have to understand that I -being a mother- can not help but be concerned about my children safety." _

"_Yes of course you have to worry about__** your**__ children and here sits the man who__** is**__ suppose to worry about his son but he is scared of getting close to the boy" Remus voice had a cutting edge to it. "What do you think Sirius, Harry is going to wait for you? You're pushing him away Sirius! Even if one day you calm your insecurities, what makes you think Harry would be willing to except you? And what happened to you? Why are you so insecure anyway? You wanted to tell Harry about the blood adoption you preformed when he was born. What changed your mind?" _

"_He got someone killed!" Sirius replied in a cold voice that chilled the bones of those who heard it. Harry couldn't help it, he ran up the stairs. He didn't care if they heard him or not. He couldn't help but cry. _

_It was a long night but eventually the sun rose and a new day begun. Harry found out he was to leave for the Dursleys in two days. He spent the days hiding in the dark parts of the house. _

_He didn't want to spend any time with Ron the jealous prat! He still hadn't come around and frankly Harry didn't care. _

_Hermione wanted to know everything that had happened. However, it was not to help him feel better, but for knowledge and she clearly showed her intentions. The smile that appeared every time she though he would reveal his secrets to her she was so entitle to know unnerved him. _

_Ginny was ignoring him. By chance when they crossed paths, she would pretend she hadn't seen him. It didn't hurt Harry as much as he though. If his best friends where acting in such way, she was just Ron's little sister. _

_Two days passed and he was dropped off at the Dursleys. He soon decided since no one wanted him then he would leave. He had only planned to go for that summer, but what he found made him stay. He forwent his fifth year of Hogwarts only to return for a week to insure his family's safety. Oh and he had a little business with them._

_[End Flash Back]_

Harry smirked. Payback was a going to be a Bitch. The Dursleys didn't like the look on Harry's face, not at all. They had a bad feeling and they didn't know just how right they were too.

Silence.

For the first time neither uncle Vernon nor Dudley were interested in food. Harry could tell they were frightened, he could see it in their eyes. They tried to act normal of course, but they weren't very good actors. Harry couldn't help but be a bit amused by all of this.

"We do not have all day for you boy." Uncle Vernon finally spoke out. His voice quivered a little as he did so.

"But you do Uncle." Harry was enjoying this game. He had waited so long for this moment. The year in the real world had been very good for harry. He had grown up reasonably well.

"Boy don't push your luck with me, I..." The overgrown pig attempted to look tough and failed miserable. Before Harry would have been intimated but now it just made him laugh.

"You what?" Harry baited his uncle. He didn't let the man answer however. "Where I'm sitting uncle, you can't do anything."

"What are you talking about?" Ah his loving aunt, not.

"Did you know aunt Petunia, that uncle Vernon sold the deed to the house to pay of the loan sharks?" He could see his uncle pale as the words sank in.

"What rubbish! We are honest people..."

"Like hell you are! Your husband has been bribing his way up the ladder. The last guests you had were con-artists, who are now in jail by the way." Harry turned to his uncle for that bit of information then returned to his aunt and continued. "The black money he invested is now gone, poof."

Silence!

"Your lying brat, tell him Vernon! Vernon!" But Vernon Dursley wasn't listening. He was shocked learning that he was scammed out of the money he had stolen from others.

"Oh did I forget to mention, Lester Coven was arrested two days ago. He let go of all his schemes for a shorter sentence. The money you put in there as well as the black money you already had with him has been confiscated. It's all gone!" Harry couldn't help but smirk. He was happy at their misfortune. How could he not? He had no love for them because they had none for him during his stay. Harry decided it was time to drop the first boulder on their bare feet, figuratively speaking of course. Speaking clearly, Harry stated.

"Your Broke!" Just as he expected, hell broke lose.

"Vernon Tell Him It's A Lie!" Aunt Petunia screeched. How was she going to buy that new teapot set? She had to have it for her tea party. Mrs. Barley had just gotten hers and Petunia didn't like being left behind. Harry winced. Oh how he hated that voice.

"I'll Pound You To The Ground Potty!" It took him long enough. Harry knew his cousin was confused until his last statement. He smiled.

"How is Clare?" He asked his dear cousin innocently. Dudley was surprised and it showed clearly on his face. He quickly looked at his parents, when they didn't say anything he looked back at Harry.

"What are you talking about you worthless piece of...?" Dudley realized he made a big mistake when he opened his mouth but it would hurt his pride if he didn't stand up to his freak of a cousin.

"The girl you got pregnant of course!" Second boulder made an even louder sound as it hit it's destined target.

"Stop Speaking Nonsense Boy! After All We Have Done For You, You Go Telling Lies About Us! We Should Have Never Taken You Into Our Home. It's Your Fault! It's Entirely Your Fault! You Parents Died because of y..."

Slap! The sound echoed off the wall. The father and son sat shocked! Harry had slapped his aunt. She too was in take aback. Her hand automatically came up to her aching cheek.

"Don't go blaming others for your mistakes! What they did was their own doing. This 'little' business had nothing to do with my magic or me. In fact you knew something wasn't right. Money doesn't fall from the trees and your not stupid enough not to notice, but you did nothing. You ignored it. You let it continue. Don't blame me; I'm not your scapegoat. How are you going to explain this to the police when they come knocking your door?" Petunia paled. What would happen if it got out? How was she going to explain this to the neighbors?

"I'm here only for one reason and that is to inform you that I am no longer your ward. I have been emancipated..."

"On What Grounds?" Uncle Vernon seemed to have recovered quickly enough hearing this. Harry had to force his smile away.

"On the grounds of taking over the Potter Lordship and businesses… being the heir and all" He could see the gleam in his Uncle and Aunts eyes.

"I demand you repay us for taking you in when we didn't have to. We fed you, sheltered you, we... um…" Uncle Vernon looked at his wife for help. Harry waited.

"What? Can't come with anything else? Why not? Oh, that's right! You didn't do anything. The matter of feeding me, you didn't. You starved me. Shelter me, you said? I wonder if a judge would see it that way, well maybe if you feed them money but seeing as you have none I don't think they will risk it. For paying you back for your generosity, be happy I'm giving you two weeks to either pay up or pack up seeing as this house is now mine, fully paid!"

Silence!

"Harry..." Aunt Petunia started. She looked in pain saying his name.

"Now it's Harry! My, it seems money can change everything."

"Harry please, where will we go?" She tried to reason.

"I really don't care!" He wasn't the same boy anymore as he was before.

"We Are Your Family!" she was losing her patience.

"Since when?" Harry acted surprised.

"Boy you listen to me right now, you are going to..."

"You know I think I'll cut back one week. You can expect police to escort you out at the end of the week from now if you don't do it on your own." As Harry stated he watched their reactions. They looked absolutely frightened.

"No please Harry!" His aunt pleaded. It felt so nice to hear such a tone from his loving family. After thinking somewhat for a few minutes.

"I'll let you stay, BUT it well be under a contract. You well pay me rent, the amount well be discussed in the presence of my lawyer. Other details will also be discussed then. Do Not Think For A Minute That You Are Free OR That You Can Do What You Want. You will find out soon enough I'm much worse then any loan shark out there. They may break a bone or two but I'll ruin you for life." He left no chances for arguments. It was his way or the streets. Even Dudley seemed to understand the situation they were in.

'_Good'_ Harry thought. '_Everything went according to plan.'_

…**Elsewhere someone else was getting a shock their own...**

"My lord! My lord!"

"What are you wailing about Parkinson?" The old man quivered at the annoyance in his lord's voice. He got down on his left knee before he said anything else out of fear rather then respect. He had a feeling of how his master would react to the news he brought with him.

"My lord, we underestimated him. Many of our man have been killed. Some have been badly injured and could not fight. Only few of us are left now my lord." His voice cracked and his eyes watered. Unable to look in the eyes of his master he stared at the ground. Unfortunate for him he was unable to prepare let alone dodge his lord's next actions.

"Crucio" _'How can this be? No it can't. I won't believe it. I've worked so hard, so hard for this. I won't let him take this away from me.'_ The screams died out capturing the exhausted lord's attention. His servant had lost consciousness.

"Kern!" He spat out with disgust.

"Oh no, I'm just his faithful servant." He let out a laugh, soft enough to be a whisper but loud enough for Voldemort to hear. "Life his not been kind to you Voldemort. Sorry, sorry, _My Lord!_" The intruder gave a sarcastic bow. With another quick laugh he stood once again to face a surprised red beady-eyed older wizard. The speechless old man finally regained his voice, anger dripped generously from his words.

"What the hell are you...?" The intruder interrupted.

"...Doing here?" the young man finished the sentence knowing it would irritated the old man even more so then he already had. He continued simply ignoring the angry death glares he was receiving.

"You disobeyed him Voldemort." His once carefree voice changed in to a very serious and deadly tone. "He's not very happy with you right now and when he's not happy, I'm not happy." The young man's voice was truly freighting.

Voldemort was quickly reminded of the man he had disobeyed, the only man he truly feared. This young man standing in front of him reminded him of that man. He was ashamed of himself being afraid of this 18-year-old boy. He should just rip him apart while he had the chance but he knew better. He knew what this boy was capable of. This boy was not who he pretended to be._ 'I'll find out what you truly are and once I do...' _He was brought back to reality by the young man's voice.

"Don't go getting lost in your own thoughts old man, I don't have all day to spent here with you." He never did have patients when it came to this old man.

"You listen here boy!" Voldemort spoke ignoring the warning bells that were going off inside his head. Once again the boy shocked him. He smiled.

"You see Tom, unlike my employer I don't mind getting my hands dirty." With that pain over powered his senses. Voldemort lay on the cold marble floor quivering like his servants had many a times before. If anyone were to walk by, they would not believe their own eyes but those who knew the young boy also knew he was a force to be reckon with.

"By the way, you can call me Darcy, Darcy Evens. I think I'll stick around this part of town for a while!" With that Voldemort blacked out.


	2. Sweet Power for Dessert

**Beta: **Kaylin Arrowin******  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet Power for Dessert**

Harry walked to the park near the house recalling his childhood there. He had always wished to leave this place and never return. Now though, he wanted to shock people. He wanted those who never looked at him in a good light to regret what they did and said about him. Not just here at Privet Drive; but also in the Wizarding World. He had changed. He had become what the sorting hat had hinted on. He had become his own person.

Harry was aware of the kids and parents currently in the park watching him. His arrival hadn't been announced, yet somehow everyone came to know it within the hour. That was saying something; seeing as he had arrived very late at night when most of the street should have been asleep. It almost seemed like magic.

Harry smiled and the whispers doubled. He passed by a group of women sitting on the bench. He wanted to see what kind of a reaction the women would have. He was told there was quite a fuss when he left. The order had snooped around for a bit. The Dursley's had told the neighbors that their good-for-nothing nephew, had runway after he conned some people; and now those people were harassing their respectable family.

"Good morning!" Harry cheerfully greeted Mrs. Daugherty from number 14; one of the houses from across the street. Mrs. Daugherty didn't know what to do. She seemed frightened and close to tears. It looked as if the others had temporarily lost their voices.

Harry's smile widened. Before he would never had taken pleasure in the bad boy image his loving family spread around about him. Now he couldn't imagine why. This was fun.

Harry looked for his favorite swing and walked over to it. It was still early in the morning. He didn't have much to do today. The last two days had been hectic though. He had loan sharks to pay, contracts to write, legal paper work to do, and his own business to take care off.

"Hey, Potty!" An annoying voice brought him out of his thoughts. Piers Polkiss, Dudley's right hand man had graced him with his presence. He wondered where Dudley was. Harry couldn't help but smile at his cousin's misfortune. Piers frowned.

"Is it true you've been in a mental hospital Potty?" The boy to Piers' right asked with poise. His confidence wavered somewhat when Harry looked at him and didn't say anything.

"What do you think?" Harry asked after he made the boy uncomfortable enough.

"I think you're crazy." Another boy, this one was from the boy on left of Piers.

"Well, there you go," Harry replied. "Whether I am, or not, won't matter will it? You have already labeled me as one. So there is no point to me answering your question."

"What are you doing back here?" Harry could hear the curiosity in Piers' voice. Didn't anyone tell him that curiosity killed the cat? Well he wasn't going to.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Ask your friend, he knows." Harry smiled.

"Dudley's stories keep changing. He can never remember what he said the last time someone asked him." The boy in the back gave an annoyed huff. Harry shrugged.

"He's changed man. A month or so after you left, Dudley started acting like, _weird_. He would start yelling at the littlest things, and wouldn't react when something big would happen. I mean it was like he was here with us, but wasn't here with us you know. He stopped hanging out with us when we asked him about it." Lackey number one tried to explain the best that he could. Harry for the life of him, could not remember his name. He did remember the boy was a year older then he, and was in the same year as Dudley because he had failed fifth grade.

"He doesn't even bully anyone anymore." Lackey number two appeared to be completely relaxed while talking about Dudley, he even seemed happy that he wasn't coming back. Harry guessed he wasn't attached to his old boss very much. He shrugged.

"You will find out at some point so don't worry yourself about it." Harry said as he walked away. He stretched a bit and yawned. "I suppose this is the best time to begin my paper work." Harry mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry walked slowly enjoying the beautiful weather and gentle breeze. He had learned to enjoy the wonderful things around him… that is when he wasn't too busy with his business and all.

Harry had learned much in the past year. He had studied Wizarding and muggle law; business and politics. He wasn't a genius or anything. He had worked hard day and night to learn it all. He truly hadn't planned to go for so long, but that was a story for another time. Once he received his emancipation papers and lordship of Potter line, he immediately hired a lawyer. He told his lawyer what he intended to do with the Dursley's and asked if the man was willing to help him. Mr. Mordent had gotten right on it. The man was a magical lawyer who was also legally licensed to practice law in the muggle world. He was expensive for a reason; he was excellent at what he did, and did it all in record time. Soon he had enough information to put Vernon in jail for many, many years and ruin Aunt Petunia's perfectly normal life; but that would be too easy. He wanted them to suffer. He wasn't so surprised with all that Mr. Mordent had found about his aunt and uncle but it was Dudley who made Harry stop and take in a shocking gasp. When he was notified about his magical nephew Dudley had helped produce; he was shocked to say the least. If Harry didn't believe him to be stupid before, he did now. Harry immediately had the family investigated.

Harry was too busy worrying about his godfather in hiding to notice anything surrounding the Dursley's the summer he turned fourteen. Dudley was only a month older then he and the girl was sixteen at the time. Harry shook his head. The past couldn't be changed now. Well, it could but he wasn't going to risk his life for it.

He took out the address from his back pocket. The house he was looking for was on Magnolia Crescent; near the shortcut leading to Wisteria Walk. Figures Dudley would meet a girl there. Harry counted down the houses until he reached the one he was looking for. It looked like every other house on the block and that little fact irritated Harry. It was too clean cut for his liking. There was no sign of a baby living in house. No toys in the perfectly groomed yard. Only a shiny car in the driveway-_without _a baby seat in it-he noticed. Harry growled. If it were anything like his childhood then not even Merlin would be able to keep this people safe from him.

Walking up the driveway, Harry looked around to get a feel of the place. He had walked by it often, but he had never paid much attention to the people living there. Harry pulled out a stack of shrunken papers and returned them to their original size. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the boring looking door. He didn't have to wait long, just a few seconds later he found himself standing in front of a woman in her forties. He had to wonder if she was standing by the door all day waiting for people. Harry smiled at the image.

"Mrs. Davis?" Harry turned on his charm.

"Oh no dear, Mrs. Davis is my mother-in-law. I'm Bonnie." She answered with a sweet fake smile.

"Of course… Bonnie. May I come in?"

"Oh my, where are my manners? Come in. Come in." Bonnie moved aside and signaled him to enter. Harry wondered as he followed her into the living room, what would it take for people to learn to ask who the person at their door was before inviting them in to their homes.

"Thank you Bonnie." Harry sat on the overly decorated sofa like he owned it. The sitting area was covered with pink cover and cushions. He hated the color pink.

"And what is your name dear?" Her fake smile was starting to hurt his eyes.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm here regarding my nephew. I'm sure my lawyer informed you that I was coming." That did the trick. Bonnie's smile flew out the window the second she registered what he had said.

"Oh" She said unintelligently.

"May I see him?" Harry was so wound up about meeting the little boy, that he couldn't concentrate on torturing the woman with his games. He kept his composure though.

"Why?" Bonnie crossed her arms and held her head high. The lawyer had approached her regarding the guardianship of the child, and she was all for giving him up. Her social life had been in the mud since her sixteen-year-old daughter got pregnant. They had hidden her all throughout her pregnancy. Once the child was born she had run away and left the boy for them to take care of. She didn't know what to do. If she left the boy somewhere, the police could trace it back to her. They couldn't let that happen. Her husband was about to get a big promotion at work and if something like this got out he could lose it all. This way though, she would be able to get rid of the boy and get some money out of it.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Why should I let you see him? Why should I let you take him? You're not his father; you have no rights to him." She sat down on the hideous pink couch opposite Harry.

"You'll find out soon enough that I do," Harry replied offhandedly. "It's a fact that Dudley doesn't want the child; and I'm sure you already know the kind of a woman my aunt really is. She would never accept him. That means you're stuck raising him." Harry wasn't as angry as he thought he would be. He supposed after learning so much about his Aunt and Uncle and living with them his whole life; behavior like this didn't affect him.

"If I wanted to just hand him over then I wouldn't have kept him all this time." She snapped.

"What did you want then?" That got the woman's attention.

"Consolation money, of course. After all the grief we when through we deserve something in return." The smirk she had on made Harry smile.

"And if you don't get it?" He asked.

"Then I'll destroy your family's reputation. I'll let everyone know how that troublemaker seduced my poor baby. I'll destroy it all." She was so confident in herself and her words. If Harry didn't know any better he might have believed her. Key word being _might_.

"Okay, do it." Harry crossed his leg over another and made himself comfortable.

"W…What?" Bonnie was surprised.

"Go ahead, destroy them." Harry clarified. "I'm not going to stop you."

"What are you talking about?" This wasn't going the way she wanted it.

"There is no love lost between the Dursley's and I, everyone knows that. So I won't stop you. You have nothing standing in your way, but you won't do it, will you?" Harry leaned forward a little. "If you could have, you would have done it already." Harry's voice became harsh. "As for destroying the Dursley's, I'm here to do just that and it won't be a problem for me to involve your family in it."

It was a sight one would have payed to see. Everything went well after that.

As soon as Harry left Vernon cursed the boy until he turned blue in the face. Petunia sat shocked, she didn't know what to do. She had hated the boy ever since he had come to them and she told him that every chance she got. Now what? She was broke -she still had a hard time believing that- her hated nephew owned her house; she was a grandmother of an eleven-month-old child. Harry had all the proof. Whatever he had said was true. How had her life, her perfect life, been turned upside down?

Petunia sat up straight when the thought finally sank through. _'Grandmother?'_ She asked herself as she looked over towards her baby. Dudley looked pale and shaky. _'It couldn't be. Her baby wasn't like that. He was a sweet, rule abiding, normal child.'_

"That blasted boy… I would have… I should have…" Vernon muttered as he paced back and forth, wearing a hole in the kitchen floor.

"Vernon what are we going to do?" Petunia questioned her husband. "The boy will ruin us… He wants to adopt that… that child. He must have used his… freakish ways to gain fake proof. I won't believe it, not for one minute," Petunia looked at her husband "He said that child was… was like _him _Vernon." She said in a whisper, terrified that someone might hear her. "I will not have another unnatural thing like _him _in my house!" She stated in disgust.

"I know pet, I know. I'll think of something." Vernon sat down next to his wife, more out of exhaustion then to comfort his distraught wife. What was he going to do? Vernon felt helpless. His hard earned money was all gone. He had plans for that money. To buy a vacation house, expensive cars to decorate his driveway with, etc. Petunia interrupted her husband from his thoughts.

"Vernon, what if the neighbors find out? What about your work? What if… what if they fire you because of that _boy_?" Petunia never imagined she would ever be in this position.

She had always hated Mrs. Caulfield, ever since she had moved here. That woman had everything Petunia wanted. She was popular; all the ladies on the block looked at her with respect. She had the money; the power, and Petunia wanted that. So when she got the chance, she laughed at Mrs. Caulfield with the other ladies during one of her kitty parties after Mr. Caulfield had been laid off from work. Mrs. Caulfield hadn't come to another party after that. If she found out, if the others found out, what would happen to her?

"They can't fire me, Pet." Vernon was sure. "We may… may not have any m… money but I'm still a good businessman." He had a hard time saying that. He would find out for sure but how? The police were keeping a close eye on him.

"Are you sure, Vernon? Are you really sure?" Petunia hated this feeling and she hated that _boy _more because of it. But she knew she would have to treat him better than he deserved.

"I'm sure, Pet." Of course he was. Why wouldn't he be? Vernon was starting to get nervous. The seeds of doubt his wife had planted were already starting to bloom.

"My Duddykins, don't you worry, mummy and daddy will take care of this. We won't let that blasted boy destroy your bright future." Petunia tried to reassure her son who hadn't spoken since the boy left. How could he spread such lies about her wonderful son? For a second she remembered her talks with her neighbors about said boy but she squashed it down. The boy deserved what he got. Her Dudley however, only deserved respect.

"Mom," Dudley whispered. "He can do… do magic now. And he has money his parents left him. There is nothing you can do."

"Don't worry yourself my Duddykins we will figure something out. We will make him leave our home and-," Petunia didn't get to finish. Her whale of a son stood up abruptly, causing his chair to fall over backwards.

"It isn't our house anymore mum, dad lost it to _him_." He was panting, already out of breath.

"Why don't you have a lie-down son. It will make you feel better." Vernon said trying to placate him. To his relief, Dudley nodded and waddled out of the kitchen. Vernon cursed the blasted boy again; mindful not to disturb his son resting in the living room.

"Vernon what are we going to tell the neighbors. We can't stop that… _boy _from leaving the house. What are we going to say when they ask about that unnatural child he's bringing in? What if he does something in front of the neighbors? Oh my, my head hurts just thinking about it." Petunia tenderly massaged her temple.

"Petunia! Do you remember when the boy first left? His kind were coming and going at all hours of the day searching for him. If we somehow inform them of his return, they might take him away this time." Vernon felt hope rising up to his chest… or was it gas. He wasn't sure but he was happy with himself.

"No, they will make sure he stays this time. Remember what that letter had said; we **had **to keep him for our own _safety, _and every year they dropped him at our doorstep whether we wanted him or not. Safety my foot, I think it's just a useless excuse for them to dump the boy on us. Even for them he is a nuisance." Petunia spat angrily. What did she have to do to get her life back?

"They might already know. They knew he was gone just a few hours after he left." Vernon had a thoughtful look on his face that made him look as though he was constipated. Then again he might have been.

"Bloody leeches, the lot of them! When will they leave us alone?" Petunia hissed. As soon as the words left her mouth they heard pops in the living room followed by Dudley's girlish screams; though they would never admit their son screamed like a girl. Vernon and Petunia rushed out the kitchen towards the commotion. There stood a group of weirdly dressed people right in the middle of their living room.

"Where is he? Where is my son?"


	3. Two for One Deal for Dessert

Beta: Kaylin Arrowin

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two for One Deal for Dessert**

Harry stared at the 10-month-old child before him. He didn't know how to feel about the little baby boy. He was used to dealing with adults and he was an expert on the subject. Babies, however, were new to him. Harry had to admit though; the little kid was adorable. The child had the same green eyes as Harry and his mother; Lily. He had raven black hair, a bit more tame than Harry's though. Overall, they looked like family and could easily be passed as father and son, or brothers.

Harry picked up the baby, and was surprised at how willingly it came to him. He didn't know much about babies but he knew at this age they didn't like going to strangers. They usually wouldn't let go of their mothers. Then it clicked. Harry glared at the woman. His opinion of her, which wasn't high to begin with, fell even more. The child wasn't given as much attention, as he, a baby, should have been given. Besides he didn't weigh as much as Harry thought he should. He wasn't an expert though and would consult a pediatrician as soon as possible.

He didn't understand how people could hate or despise children. Children were gifts; pure and innocent.

The woman winced at the hate filled look. She started to open her mouth but wisely closed it as Harry turned fully to face her. He forced himself to calm down when the baby looked at him.

"When was the last time you held him?" Harry asked calmly. She had expected him to blow up so his controlled voice set the woman's nerves on fire. Her mouth however, had a mind of its own, and ran off before she could stop it.

"Why does it matter?" Her voice startled the baby. Harry looked down at the whimpering child.

"Because it's called neglect and is punishable by law." Harry's voice stayed calm but he was seething with anger inside. At the moment he looked like a fierce prince ready for battle; Beautiful but dangerous. He was definitely dressed like it, a prince that is. Bonnie couldn't bring herself to say anything; A wise decision on her part.

Harry took the time to look around the room. It was Pitiful. It had obviously been a teenager's room previously. Nothing in here screamed 'baby'. There were no toys, changing table, or crib in the room. He was happy to note it wasn't as bad as he had feared though. Oh the woman had been neglectful, but not abusive it seemed.

"What did you name him?" The sudden question made the woman jump. Harry couldn't help but be a bit satisfied. He wanted her to always look over her should from now on. He would plan later though. He waited patiently; when no answer came he once again turned to Bonnie. She was fidgeting.

"What did you name him?" Harry asked again, a bit more sharply. She opened her mouth a few times but didn't seem capable of speaking.

"I... I... We thought... it best if..." She tried. Bonnie couldn't believe she was scared of the teen in front of her but just being in the same room as him made her shake. She didn't know why, but her instincts told her she was in danger.

"You didn't name him." Harry stated watching the woman. His voice was colder than ice. He looked around, but didn't spot anything the child couldn't do without, and stated that he was done here. She let him out of the room and into the living room quietly. Harry sat and placed the baby on his lap, as he had no intention of letting the child out of his sight; or reach. The little boy didn't seem to want to let Harry go either, and he held on to him as tightly as his little body allowed. Harry was in a rage by now and was ready to spill some blood. He was sure the boy hadn't been held properly for a very long time; if ever in his short life. Memories of his own childhood came flooding back as he stared down at the baby in his arms.

After making sure the boy was comfortable he retrieved the paperwork. He made sure Bonnie wasn't looking before he wandlessly cast a _reducio, _uttering the incantation silently in his mind, before placing it on the coffee table in the middle along with a pen.

The woman still hadn't said anything, and Harry was certain it was a good thing.

"What time does your husband come home?" he asked her. He already knew the answer of course. His lawyer had told him everything there was to know about the family. He merely wanted to hear her response. She looked over to the clock for a few minutes before answering him.

"He'll be home any minute now." She didn't offer him tea and he didn't ask for it. He used that time to observe the baby in his arms instead.

The baby boy hadn't tried to move away from him once; and Harry knew he was beginning to really get attach to the 10-month-old child. Within few minutes the baby was babbling happily. Harry smiled benevolently down on him. This child was his family. At first he had entertained the idea -should the child needed to be removed from his current home- of making sure the child was adopted out to a good family with a condition that he would be allowed to be part of his life. However, as the time passed, it became harder and harder to imagine someone else being responsible for him.

Harry had spent a lot of time talking to his lawyer about this, and they had come up with different options and paperwork to go with them. Harry would decide what he wanted to do after he met the child and his family. He was sure now that he wanted the little guy to grow up with him. It would be hard for a sixteen-year-old boy to raise a 10-month-old baby, but he would manage. He had the money and family was family.

True to Bonnie's words, Mr. Davis walked in ten minutes later and was surprised, to say the least, at seeing a teenager holding his daughter's son. He couldn't help but separate his relations to the child. His daughter had brought shame to her family by becoming pregnant and then again by running away with another man.

"What's going on here," he asked stepping further into the room. "What is the meaning of this?" Bonnie and he had done everything to keep knowledge of the baby's birth away from the general public. He knew his wife wasn't stupid enough to let any old random person come in contact with the child.

"My name is Harry Potter" Harry declared regally. "My lawyer contacted you regarding this child. He shall be in my custody as of today".

Mr. Davis was shocked. He had known someone would be coming sooner or later, but this boy couldn't be it. The man who had contacted him had been a high priced lawyer who only accepted rich and powerful clients.

"How old are you kid?"

"I'm legally an adult. If you need proof, I'm sure my lawyer would be most happy to show you." Mr. Davis got the 'don't mess with me right now I'm pissed off' hint in Harry's tone. He decided not to push his luck and nodded mutely.

Soon all the papers were signed and ready to be filed. Harry had asked -as it was required- if they wanted visitation rights; and was sharply rejected. This didn't perturb him in the least; he was relieved in fact.

Not wanting to overstay his welcome, Harry quickly left the house with his precious bundle of joy. The child seemed dazed with his new soundings but didn't make a fuss at all. Now that he was responsible for another human being Harry had many things to do: including visiting Gringotts and shopping. First and foremost though, he had to take the little fella to a pediatrician.

Harry whipped out his cell and hit one on speed dial. The phone picked up on the first ring.

"Jonathan, its Harry." He readjusted the baby in his arms.

"Harry, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I've just finished my visit with the Davis'"

"…And?"

"I've gotten the adoption forms signed. Can you make an appointment for the baby to see a pediatrician?"

"Is he okay?" John asked worriedly.

"He's very small for his age. I don't see any bruises or scars on him and he doesn't seem to be hurting anywhere, but I can tell you for sure he's suffering from a bad case of neglect. They didn't even bother naming him." Disapproval was heavy in his voice.

"Harry come to my office, I'm going to call child services."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Don't forget to make the appointment for him. I want him checked over fully."

"I know a pediatrician nearby; she's a friend of mine. She's a witch but works in the muggle world. I'll contact her and let her know it's urgent" Harry hung up and made his way towards Jonathan's office.

He arrived at the tall, imposing building a few minutes later. The office was located not too far away in a muggle area. He had an interview with a social worker while Jonathan booked an appointment for the child to see the pediatrician. The medics assisting the child services agent gave the baby a quick once over and cleaned him up. The medic informed Harry that the child was suffering from malnutrition. Anger percolated through his veins at that. He wanted to make the Davis pay. He was pleased to hear that they had sufficient evidence to ruin the Davis name. That's what Harry wanted. Going to prison is well and good, but being punished out in the real worlds was much, much worse.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Jonathan asked seriously. Instead of getting mad at him, Harry smiled.

"Yes."

"I want you to understand that Sirius Black will have more leverage to repeal your emancipation if you do this. The only reason you received emancipation in the first place, is because you are the only living Potter left. But even with that, Black still has rights over you being your father. I can't guarantee that he won't take the child away from you. I also can't guarantee that he won't have full control over you…we may have to… compromise. Are you still willing to do this?" Harry looked over at the little boy sitting unsupported in the play pen chewing on building blocks.

"Yes, I am." Jonathan too looked at the small child who sensed he was the center of attention and loudly expressed his delight. Jonathan snickered. "He's going to give you a run for your money."

Harry laughed too. He was in trouble and he knew it and he was looking forward to it.

"I received the blood adoption papers from the Ministry's Family Division," Jonathan told him. "All you have to do now is visit Gringotts for the ritual. I have already made an appointment with the goblins. " He looked back at Harry. "I know you haven't had enough time but have you come up with a name?"

"A few; I was thinking Devlin, Damian, and Prince." Jonathan chuckled.

"So… Descendant of the unlucky one, to tame, subdue, and Prince Potter." Harry grinned.

"Devlin Whitehorn, the man who founded the Nimbus Racing Broom Company." Here, Jonathan rolled his eyes. Harry continued pretending he hadn't seen him. "Damian Potter was my grandfather and Prince." Harry was surprised at how quickly the names popped into his head. He had never thought about what he would name his children, he was only sixteen after all.

"Well, when you decide let me know so I can record it in both his muggle and magical legal files."

"I will do that." Harry sighed. "We better head out if we want to be on time for our appointment with the pediatrician."

"Be nice and listen to what she has to say. She's the best at what she does." Jonathan told him sternly. Harry paused for a second after picking up the little boy from his play pen and blinked stupidly at Jonathan. Unbeknownst to him the gurgling baby in his arms followed suit.

"Are you telling me or him?"

"Both!" Jonathan sighed. If the two stayed the same, he could only _imagine _how many hearts they would break.

Harry and the little guy -as harry had decided to call him until he was sure of what he wanted to name the child- left Jonathan's office. Harry knew they had a long day ahead of them seeing as he wanted to get the important stuff done and out the way. Time was of the essence, so Harry hurried off to his next destination.

The trip to the pediatrician provided some amusement for Harry. The receptionist refused to believe that the child was his. When she asked what his name was, he simply handed her a form from a government agency stating the child's name was confidential. Of course the agency was a fake, but the woman wouldn't know that. In fact, he had proffered the paper purely out of spite. He didn't like the hostility she was showing them. Harry smiled and that seem to piss her off even more. He wouldn't lie, he was enjoying every minute of this game he was playing. The baby was completely oblivious to all the tension. He babbled and clapped energetically, earning many coos from the other ladies and nurses in the vicinity.

A nurse called out his name and ushered him inside where they met a woman in a white lab coat.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Dr. Alison Levies, why don't you take a seat." The little guy refused to let go of him and Harry ended up sitting him on his lap so the child could be examined.

The pediatrician was a witch who had married a muggle. She had been disowned and soon after her husband left her for a richer woman. She found out a few weeks later of her pregnancy and struggled to keep the baby and food on the table. Eventually she went back to school and became a pediatrician. She had left the Wizarding world for good but she still used her knowledge to help her muggle patients and occasionally magical ones.

"He is smaller than he should be and needs his vaccinations, but he should be fine in a long run." Dr. Levies' had a sweet voice with a melodic ring to it. Harry decided that he liked her. "He is still at an age where with the right type of care will heal all wounds; physical, mental and emotional."

"I'm happy to hear that" Harry beamed.

"Around this age, babies start to imitate the tone and inflection in your voices as well and may even say their first words like mama and papa." Alison quickly added upon seeing the worried look on Harry's face. "Like I said all he needs is care and a little encouragement. Talk to him, repeat a few simple words he could associate things to like ball, table, chair, etc. I'll give you a book to help you and I want you two to visit me once a week."

Leaving the clinic, Harry and the baby headed to a baby shop Jonathan recommended called 'The_First Steps'_. If it were up to him he would have gone to France to do the shopping, but the little guy needed things now and the shop didn't look half-bad. In fact, it was one of the most talked about shops in his part of muggle world. It was a high priced baby shop where only the rich shopped in. Aunt Petunia was going to be jealous when she saw.

Walking in to the shop, Harry immediately took notice of the attendants nearby. One quickly approached them and Harry knew he wasn't going to like her. Her fake smile resembled Aunt Petunia's way too much. He wondered if there was a guide book for it.

"Good afternoon! Are you two here with your parents?" The girl's super cheerful voice upset the little guy. Her name tag said _Mary_.

"I am the parent." Harry stated.

"Oh." Mary's posture changed completely after that. She gave off a snobbish vibe. "This store isn't for _you. _You can't afford anything from here. Try somewhere else."

"Is that so?" Harry remained calm. He ignored the girl _Mary, _and walked passed her further into the store. She was yelling frantically now. A man approached them. His suite screamed importance.

"Is there a problem?" he asked Harry.

"No, not that I know of, however this young lady has absolutely no manners what so ever." Harry stated, yet again calmly.

"May I ask your name, young man?" Mary smirked at that. She hadn't been asked to return to her door duty; that could only mean she was in the clear.

"Harry Potter"

"Mr. Potter, my apologies on behalf of my employee. I assure you this will never happen again." That ripped the smirk right of the girl's face; She paled a little too. That had never happened before, _never_. The man never apologized for any of the employees. He usually had them apologize; then depending on the offense, the punishment went anywhere from a pay cut and loss of service to big customers, to being fired.

"That's good to know. I would like to buy a new room for my son but I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. I have an important meaning to attend, you see."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," He said, "I will have one of my best personnel show you around." The other attendants heard too. Those who didn't get the sale gave them room but kept a watch on the young man and his child. The young ladies were dreaming; and the older were trying to figure him out.


	4. Sweet Satisfaction For Dessert part 1

**Beta: ** Kaylin Arrowin**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sweet Satisfaction For Dessert Part 1**

"Murderer, Murderer!" Vernon couldn't believe this was actually happening...In HIS home.

"Oh shut up you." Sirius snapped. Petunia could have sworn she could see steam coming out of the man's ears. What was he expecting? Flowers? Sure his name had been cleared, but the man still looked like a murderer. He still had that crazy look in his eyes, and frankly, if Petunia had any say in this she would have cut the man's hair off the minute she could.

"What do you want? Why are you destroying my house?" Petunia asked the group in her living room; the freakish sort she had tried so hard to distance herself and her family from. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone?

"Where is my son?" Sirius demanded. "That's all I want to know. I want my son."

"We don't know your son! Why would we have _your son_? We didn't even want the Potter boy you lot dumped on us." Petunia screeched. She realized how uncouth she must seem but she had had a very stressful morning as it is. She was a normal woman, and normal women should not have to deal with freaks on a daily bases.

"Harry, Harry is my _son_." Sirius' emphasized on 'son' just as Petunia had.

"He's not your son and you're not his father. His father is dead. If he wasn't we wouldn't have kept that vermin in our house." Vernon spat. Remus had to grab a tight hold on Sirius before he lost his temper and killed that elephant of a man. Truth be told, he wanted to do the same thing, but he knew doing it wouldn't solve anything.

"Sirius is Harry's father by blood adoption, and we are here to take him home." Tonks explained as calmly as she could, while helping Remus hold Sirius back.

"Fine, take him then, good riddance! That boy has made our lives a living hell. Do you know how hard it is keeping his freakish nature from the neighbors? Of course you don't. Why would you start caring about normal people, it gives you pleasure cause us pain." Petunia's ranted.

"You do realize your loud voice is now attracting the neighbors right?" Remus pointed out Petunia merely grunted in reply.

"I know your kind. You must have done some freakishness around the house so nobody would notice." She knew them. She knew their kind and how they went about disrupting other people's lives.

"Yeah, well, we decided not to do it, you know, since you don't like our freakishness and all." Sirius was calm now. He was happy the woman had hit her own foot with the stone, figuratively speaking of course.

"What?" Petunia whispered in horror. She looked around as if a nosy neighbors would pop out from behind the couch and ruin her 'perfect' reputation. She looked as if she would burst into tears any moment now.

"Now, where is Harry?" Sirius asked. "Tell us quickly so that we can get out of your hair." Remus glanced nervously at Sirius; he may be calm now, but he was going to lose it soon if they didn't find Harry.

"He's out," Vernon stated. "Now get lost until he comes back."

"I'll be staying." Sirius replied determinedly. Remus sighed, This was a good thing. At least he hadn't demanded a search party around the neighborhood.

"The Hell You Will. This is MY house. Get Out!" Vernon's face was turning purple, but it quickly became white when Sirius pulled out his wand. Vernon remembered he was a murder after all, it'd be best to not anger him. He didn't believe it when they declared him innocent, a freak like him just couldn't be.

"Don't make a mess." Petunia said, surprising them all; including Vernon, and Dudley who had been hiding behind the larger man.

"Petunia?" Vernon couldn't believe his wife. Before he could say anything more though, she dragged him and their son into the kitchen to explain.

"This is a good thing Vernon. They _want _to take him this time."

"Yes pet, but they could come back for him. They don't have to stay here." He loved his wife but he couldn't understand her sometimes, why would she let those freaks stay in _their _home.

"Because Vernon, if they leave and the boy catches wind of it, he'll make a run for it." Petunia tried to explain. "This way we can make sure he goes."

"I still don't like them in my house." Vernon complained, but gave in. Petunia always did get what she wanted. He could never say no to her.

"Are you sure he will go? I mean he seems different now. He's not the push-over he once was. Even If he goes, he'll still be the owner of the house won't he? What if he still kicked us out?" It seemed strange for Dudley to say something logical. Petunia and Vernon had never heard their son be realistic before, and frankly, it scared them. Of course, they blamed their nephew.

In the living room, Remus watched Sirius pace around. He and Tonks had decided to stay with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Remus was happy his friend had come to his senses, but he was afraid about Harry's reaction. He hoped it wasn't too late for them.

The Order of Phoenix had put in their all into searching for Harry, but the boy simply didn't want to be found. All the leads they had, came to a dead end. For a while they had thought the worst. Then someone reported the change in Harry's account, and only Harry would have been able to use it. Unfortunately Harry could not be traced wherever he was. On top of that, a village at a little distance had been attacked. What was unusual though was that no one was killed. Houses were destroyed, shops had to be shut down but no one was killed. It was as if they were trying to avoid it.

"Sirius, will you sit down please? You're making me dizzy." Tonks said as her hair changed from brown to green.

"I can't, I'm too nervous. Where is he? How has he been? _Where _has he been? What could he be doing out at this time of day?"

"It's a nice day Sirius. He might just have gone for a little walk. I doubt he wanted to stay here with the pigs," Remus was sure Tonks had meant to help but it just ended up making him angry.

"Those bastards, I swear I'm going to-!"

"You're not going to do anything you will regret." Sirius opened his mouth but Remus beat him to it. "Or that will keep you from taking Harry home." That shut Sirius up.

"Where could he be? What if he didn't come back?" (Sirius had worried more in a year then he had all his life.) What? Are you trying to say that Sirius has worried about Harry this past year more than he ever has in his entire life? If so, I suggest you re-phrase this.

"Let's not go there right now," Remus said. "And Sirius, remember what we talked about... we are not going to pressure Harry." He reminded the man, and received a glare in return.

"I know, I know. I won't forget it." Sirius said, as he sat and prepared himself to wait as long as needed.

* * *

Harry stood looking at The Leaky Cauldron located on Charing Cross Road. He wasn't all that happy going to Diagon Alley, but he had to meet the goblins for the ritual. He took a deep breath and released it. At that moment the baby giggled. Harry couldn't help but give a laugh of his own.

The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed much, but then again, as far as he had heard, the place hadn't changed since it was created in the 1500s.

"Hello Tom."

"Mister Potter," Tom looked surprised. He quickly recovered and offered Harry a smile. "Good to see you again Mister Potter."

"It is good to see you too, Tom." After a quick chat, Harry and the little guy were on their way. Harry didn't worry about being spotted. He was ready for whatever came his way.

"So what do you think we should do first little man?" Harry asked. The baby answered him in a language of his own. "That's a good idea, Gringotts first, then lunch."

The Ally was not as busy so it didn't take long for them to reach the building. The child once again, was hiding his face. Harry tried to sooth him by rubbing his hands on his little back.

"Name?" The goblin at the front desk asked.

"Harry Potter. I need to do a blood adoption ritual." The goblin looked at Harry and then the baby in his arms before pulling out a parchment for him to sign. "I would also like to make a large deposit."

"How large?" Harry knew the goblin was hooked. He pulled his own papers out and handed it to the goblin. Gornuk didn't like the muggle papers but he didn't say anything as they held the 'large' amount the young man spoke of. 50 million gallons would be added to his account. Gornuk was pleased; a goblin as low as him would get a hefty reward for a personal transfer like this one. Wizards with deposits like this would always seek a higher-up goblin so the lower level goblins never got a chance to reap the rewards.

"I would like to get the ritual done first, if you don't mind." Harry knew that for what he was depositing, they would give him what he wanted; It was a win-win situation.

"Yes-Yes. I will have Bogrod lead you."

It took an hour, but the ritual was finally completed, and the transfer of money settled. Of course his child's name was also added to the account. Harry had finally settled with a name for his little guy.

Because of the ritual, his little man would be very clingy for a little while and wouldn't take separation well. It would also be illegal for anyone to take him away right now. After a quick light lunch in the Muggle world, Harry and the baby headed back to the Privet Drive. The little boy didn't eat as much this time either.

Harry stopped abruptly when he noticed something strange about his house. 'His house' he repeated in his head. It felt odd. Harry shook his head thinking back at his original thought. Something was different about the house. It finally clicked.

It was magic.

Harry secured the little boy in his arm and pulled his wand out from his right boot where he had started hiding it. He made his way cautiously towards the house. He had an idea of who it could be, but he had to be sure.

Harry entered quietly through the back door and immediately noticed the Dursley's in the kitchen. He placed a silencing charm around the kitchen to be sure they didn't make any noise to alert the uninvited guest. They wouldn't be able to hear what was going on in the living room either. The little boy in his arms didn't bat an eye at the show of magic. He just snuggle a little closer and yawned.

When Harry was sure he could keep the baby safe should spells start flying, he advanced toward the living room.

He could see Sirius sitting on the sofa near the window. Remus had taken a seat near the fire place and Tonks was amusing herself by turning her features similar to that of the Dursley's. Harry didn't know if he should smile or be horrified. He would have waited and watched but he was sure his little guy was hungry.

Sirius had been waiting all morning and afternoon now; and still there was no sign of Harry. He was startled out of his thoughts of recreating a search party to find his son, when he heard his voice from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked from his spot at the door. Sirius jump in surprise just as Remus did. Tonks' nose grew three times the size she was aiming for. They all noticed the coldness in the young man's voice.

"Harry..." Sirius noticed the baby peeking out from his position in Harry's arms. For a while everyone was quiet. The three guests didn't know if what they were seeing was for real, or a figment of their imagination.

"Is it just me, or do you guys see Harry Jr. too?" Tonks broke into a smile and reverted back into herself.

"Harry, who is the little guy," Remus inquired gently. He had to agree with Tonks, the baby looked a lot like Harry did when he was a baby himself. There were differences between the two, but so was there with Harry and James.

"Damian Prince Potter, my son. What are you doing here?" Harry tried to keep his voice calm.

"How...When...?" Sirius started but couldn't seem to finish. He was still in shock.

"As of today," Harry replied. "I keep answering your questions, yet you won't tell me why you're in my house without permission." Harry took a deep breath to lower his racing heartbeat; while the others wondered who the child's parents were. The boy must have already looked similar to Harry to begin with but where did he come from? Harry didn't have any relatives, they were sure.

"We got permission from your relatives." Tonks clarified, before things got too heated.

"I own the house, it doesn't matter if they give you permission or not. They are lucky I let them live here."

"Figures, I had a feeling they had an ulterior motive for not putting up a big fight." Remus crossed his arms. "What do you mean you own the house?"

"I bought it when uncle Vernon sold the deed to the house. I will not repeat myself again!" Harry was starting to lose his patience. The baby in his arms clutched him tighter.

"We wanted to see you. Harry we were worried about you." Remus had spoken but Harry's attention was on Sirius who was still standing there like someone had stunned him. Remus knew Sirius was still in shock but he hoped the man snapped out of it quickly. Sirius seemed to have heard his thoughts.

"Harry, come home; you, and the baby. Just come home." Sirius pleaded. He still hadn't fully absorbed the new information.

"No!" Harry stated. He stood strong.

"Harry please, you are just sixteen. How are you going to take care of yourself? And now... now the baby... Please come with us. We can help you." Sirius tried to convince his son.

"I am doing just fine without you," Harry retorted. "This sixteen-year old, happens to be a successful businessman and knows how to take care of his _own_." His sharp works cut Sirius deeply. He wasn't going to give up though. He was going to make things better between him and his son. Nothing was going to stop him.

"I know you're upset with me, and you have a right to be Harry. How I treated you was wrong, and I'm sorry. I know it's not enough but trust me Harry, after losing you I realized what I was giving up. I know... I know I don't deserve it but I'm asking you for another chance. Please Harry."

"I..." Whatever Harry was going to say was interrupted.

"Start packing if you want to leave before dark." Petunia said curtly entering the hallway followed by two pigs _attempting _to disguise themselves as humans. They hadn't heard their 'guests' mindless chatter and came to investigate.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. If I do decide to go I'll sell the house before I do." Harry smirked.

"You can't do that boy. You..." Petunia stopped Vernon with a gentle touch to his arm.

"Harry, since you're not going to be here, why not let us stay?" Harry knew her game.

"Like I said, if I leave, I sell the house. Remember you're in this situation because of your own mistakes and wrong doings." Vernon turned red in anger but soon settled with purple, and Petunia was clearly upset at being 'framed' of any wrong doing.

"Harry..." Remus pleaded this time. He knew he should have been expecting it, but after a year of worrying about the missing boy he couldn't even think of losing him again. Harry may not share any of his blood but he loved the boy like a son. Sirius too, was hurting, after hearing Harry's affirmed opinion about the matter.

"Look I'm very upset with you guys right now," Harry said, just as Jonathan had advised him. "I have my own life and I have a son to look after now. I don't want to you to dictate how I live. If you have suggestion, please feel free to offer them and I'll listen, but don't expect me to follow just because you want me to. I'm going to continue living here until further notice. If you want to contact me go see my lawyer. If Dumbledore interferes, I. Will. Disappear; for good this time. He has no rights to decide anything on my behalf seeing as he is just a headmaster of a school. I have already taken my OWLs and passed with flying colors, if I may add. Oh and before I forget, if the man wants to fight a war then he can go ahead and do so. I won't have any part in it. I'm not taking any chances with my son." Sirius and Remus exchanged looks after Harry's rant or demand had come to an end.

"We need to tell you something." Remus stated. Tonks had no idea what was going on so she wisely decided to say quite during the whole episode.

"Come sit."

Harry thought about it watching the other with suspicion before turning to his 'wonderful' aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, please mash up a banana or two for Damian. It's time for him to eat."

"Why would I do that?" Petunia screeched. She was not a servant and she would not cater to this devil and his new spawn. She conveniently forgot it was her own son who had produced this particular devil Jr.

"Because I told you to," Harry smirked. "If you want to keep the facade of your previous living up so your friends don't find out the truth about you, you're going to have to do it along with other things that needs to be done. Oh and should any harm come to him or if you even upset him personally or by association, I'll make your lives more miserable then they already are then I'll kill you." He warned. It wasn't just a threat either. Sirius, Remus and Tonks didn't know what to say to this Harry with a back bone and a thirst for revenge.

"Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Umm... last year after you disappeared, Albus told us you were part of a prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney. It said that you were the only one who could defeat the dark lord once in for all." Remus knew he had better explain faster when Harry got up. "We found out it was a fake when the dark lord got wind of it and tried to take it from the Hall of Prophecies and it dissipated. It was just an imitation Trelawney created to get the job and she was fired middle of the school term by the school governors. Apparently she didn't predict that." Remus gave a nerves laugh at his attempted joke. He sighed when Harry took his seat again.

"Harry, may I hold him?" Tonks asked. Her bright face dampened when Harry shook his head.

"The blood adoption was just an hour ago. He'll be cranky for a few days to come; maybe after he feels better." Tonks cheered up quickly hearing that. She may have been twenty-four but she was still a kid at heart.

"Damien Prince, That's a nice name." Remus stated just as Petunia came in with a bowl of mashed banana.


	5. Sweet Satisfaction For Dessert part 2

**Beta: ** Kaylin Arrowin**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sweet Satisfaction For Dessert **part 2

"Here!" She was really upset now that she not only had to do things herself, but had to do things for others on top of her own family. During the year she had kept a maid who did the work and cook three times a day. Petunia could wake up late in the afternoon and enjoy her time in the bath. No more. The boy ruined it all. He didn't have any intention of keeping a maid, he had told her up front he didn't, so now she had to get her hands dirty. She would have just let it be and not lift a finger but what if one of the ladies came by as they tended to do every now and then. She couldn't even bad mouth her good for nothing nephew now. Oh just thinking about what the neighbors would say when the found out about the little demon. It just made her want to cry.

"Damian was my grandfather's name and Prince just suits him I think." Harry explained. He felt obligated to do so. Remus had fought for him that day and after he was gone Harry was sure. Now Sirius, he didn't know what to think of him. Harry had though he had gotten over what Sirius had said about him but that was a lie he had been telling himself this past year. It really hurt him. Watching him siting here in front of him obviously worried gave him satisfaction of causing it.

"Good choice. It does suit him. Are you going to add Black to his name." Tonks knew she had stuck her foot in her mouth again when Sirius stiffened. Remus sighed and gave her a small glare. They all patiently waited for Harry to answer.

"I don't know." Harry thought for a minute before adding. His face and voice bear of any emotion "I don't know if I have the right."

Sirius visible cringed. He deserved it. He wasn't going to back down though. Harry had the right to never forgive him but Sirius was going to stay by his son... and grandson. What he did was unforgivable, but he wouldn't give up hope. Lily and James not only gave him the responsibility, but also gave him a child. He realized that now and he wasn't going to stop trying until either Harry gave him a chance or Sirius was no more.

"You have the right." Sirius whispered but everyone heard it. Harry 'humm'ed as a response. Neither Sirius nor Remus knew what it mean but didn't press on it. Tonks' wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She had gone back to changing her appearance.

"Are you planning on staying for long?." At first everyone was disheartened, but soon understood. Harry and baby Damian looked dead pale. It had been a long day for them both of them. Sirius remembered when he and Harry when through this. It was an experience that he would never forget. The blood adoption used a little blood but it used a large about of your magic and energy to stabilize and alter said blood. Harry's blood didn't change being the parent but the baby would 'borrow' his magic and energy. Without Harry's help Damian wouldn't survive this more then a day.

"We will visit later Harry." Remus stated. Sirius didn't want to leave yet but agreed. He had a lot to process tonight.

"Call before you decide to drop in."

"Harry I know this is too early for me to ask but would you consider coming to Grimmauld Place... for a visit." Sirius couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

"You're right, it is to early." Harry told the man looking straight in his eyes.

"Will you think about it? I want to help you raise Damian."

"I have too much to think about right now without this." Harry paused "Maybe later."

"Hey it not a 'no'" Tonks was very optimistic.

They could tell Harry was starting to get annoyed and Damian was becoming fussy. He had barely ate any of his food. With a quick goodbye, the young man and the baby were finally alone. The Dursleys had disappeared somewhere upstairs when their uninvited guest were leaving.

Harry readjusted Damian returning to the sofa and took a little nap. He knew the little boy needed it. He felt pretty drained himself.

Harry would have instructed aunt Petunia to cook dinner for them but he knew she couldn't cook. The woman never could. Not that she tried very hard at it anyway. She didn't like doing trivial things such as cooking and cleaning. Before Harry was able to cook aunt Petunia would pay someone to come and cook three meals a day. Of course she would tell the neighbors how good a cook she was but was 'just too busy' looking after her family to spend her day slaving away in the kitchen. Petunia's food was edible but nothing else.

"Come on Prince, lets eat dinner, then we'll have a potion to make us feel a little better. We still have much to do." Harry picked up the little boy as he stood up. He felt better after taking the much deserved rest. He was still feeling a bit loose for the lack of better term but not as if he was going to fall dead any moment. Damian was still a little out of it though.

It was around 6 o'clock when they woke up, usually the Dursleys would have eaten and parked their behinds in front of the Telly already. Today wasn't one of those days. He could hear them from the leaving room.

"Mum I'm hungry!" Dudley's maturity didn't last very long. He once again reverted back to his old whiny self.

"Petunia, how much longer?" It was Vernon this time. The man could take anything, but waiting for food was equivalent to torture.

Harry yawned and Damian followed.

"Copying me are you?" Damian laughed when Harry tickled him lightly on his tummy. walking into the kitchen Harry spotted his aunt attempting to... well he wasn't sure. He spotted beef in the skillet with uneven chunks of pineapple, drowning in the pool of it's juice.

"Good evening." Harry greeted.

"Good... my foot!" Harry heard uncle Vernon mutter under his breath. He just smiled.

"Alright kiddo, I know you don't feel like but you have to eat something okay." Harry pulled out the baby milk formula from the baby bag he had gotten earlier. He want able to go grocery shopping yet for Damian, things like snacks and juice drinks but had made a quick stop to get the formula.

He had a little difficulty mixing the powder in warm water while still holding Damian with one arm. Making sure the formula was just the right temperature Harry passed the bottle to the little boy. Damian didn't make to much of a fuss, Harry figured it must be because he hadn't eaten much the whole day.

Harry retrieved his own food he had kept in the refrigerator under a spell. The Dursleys could see it but couldn't touch it. He had done it yesterday with a notice-me-not spell with only enough magic to last till the morning. Quickly reheating it, Harry took his seat.

His dinner was over before the Dudley and Vernon received theirs. It was fun to be on the other side o the fence. He pulled out two potion bottles, one for him and another for Damian. He quickly drank his and slowly gave the mango flavored potion to Damian. His had been laced with a sleeping potion and soon as he drank it, Damian was out like a light. Their dinner was almost coming to an end before any of them said anything.

"Why are you still here boy?" Vernon spoke as if he still owned the house. Like he used to before Harry ran away.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I got a problem with it and I all got this." Dudley pounded his fist on the table but it didn't make a sound. The table refused to strain under the heavy fist. It startled him and his parents.

"Might I remind you dear cousin, I don't give a damn about you or what you got."

"Harry won't you like to rest in your room? The... baby's asleep again already." Petunia tried to calm things down before it got out of hand. She didn't know what her nephew was capable of.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going to be taking the master bedroom so you should prepare to move out of your rooms."

"What nonsense are you talking about boy?" Vernon was starting to become red.

"Just what I said. I'm talking the master bedroom being to owner of house I have the right to it." Harry explained calmly.

"Just because you somehow bought OUR house doesn't mean you can push us around. This is still OUR house and you'll do as WE say. You hear me boy?"

"I guess I should have learned my lesson by now." Vernon and Dudley smirked but Petunia had doubts. She didn't think her nephew would give up this easily. Not that she would complain if he did. "Old habits die hard I suppose so let me tell you again you overweight elephant, My House, My Rules! If you don't like it then get the fuck out." Vernon didn't seem to understand and opened his mouth, Harry was sure to be loud. A quick _silencio _fix that problem. Harry smiled as Vernon realized he couldn't speak. It didn't stop him from continuing to try.

"What have you done to my husband?" Petunia screeched.

"What did you do FREAK?"

"Lower your voices or I'll do the same with you." Harry's warning was taken to heart by the mother and son. Vernon was still flaring his hands and attempting to somehow manage break the spell.

"Good. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, you can take Dudley's room and Dudley is going to take his second bedroom."

"I'm not sleeping in that dump. Mum!" Dudley complained.

"You don't expect my son to move in there." Petunia tried to reason with him. It was okay when it was the boy but not her son. Her son deserved the finer things in life, not that dump. Plus the boy had lived on there for four years. Granted it was only in the summer but still. She couldn't let her baby be exposed to her nephew's freakishness. God only knew what he had done locked in there.

"Find another place then. It doesn't really matter to me." The Dursleys could hear the ultimatum in his voice.

The baby furniture he had purchased earlier arrived around 9 pm that night. Petunia was ready for a heart attack when she saw the truck pull up the driveway. They had already taken out their cloths, jewelry, and anything important out of the master bedroom. Dudley was still whining about it as he picked up his things.

Mrs. Modrey and Mrs. Wilson came out of their houses under pretense of hearing a knock on their doors. Mrs. Modrey called Mrs. Wilson to join them when she appeared at her window. Mrs. Doughtry also made an appearance when see saw the three ladies from her ladies club talking.

The men also came out. The children played on the street as not many cars passed by there this late in the evening. There was excitement in the air. This usually happened when they had a new neighbor or a black out. Everyone seem to enjoy the chance to be out. The main subject thought was the truck in front house number 4, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley place. It wasn't the fact it was from a furniture store but a baby's furniture store that got them talking.

"What is that?" Petunia whispered, hoping it was all an illusion her mind was coming up with after the hellish day she had.

"First Step baby furniture. I needed a few things for Damien"

"Couldn't you had done your... freakishness and made it less obvious?" Petunia shrieked. Her heart was beating so fast she though it might burst out of her chest soon. Vernon was purple like he was never before.

"Why? I don't have any intention of hiding my son."

"But the neighbors..." Petunia stressed. "What will they say? Don't you know what kind of damage It could do to our..." Petunia paused, she had to be smart about this. "Your reputation. They will spread lies about you boy, don't you get it."

"Like you have done my whole life? If its me they'll say they weren't expecting anything else from me. The only difference is this time they will include you. THAT will be gossip. And don't go pretending you care about my reputation aunt Petunia. You made it clear to me my whole life what you cared about most and wanted me nowhere near to ruin it." Petunia huffed. Her plain failed. Again! The boy was going to ruin her and all that she had worked for.

He had ordered a bed for himself as well, but he wasn't going to tell the Dursleys that. He had also bought new furniture for the room. He though about it for a while on what to do with the old one and came up with different ideas. Out of all his options he thought best if he donated it to charity. Personally he wanted to burn it in front of it's previous owners but bonfires weren't allowed by the neighborhood house association. Plus he didn't want to do magic outside the house if it wasn't necessary. His house elves knew of this as well. He didn't want to take any risks that could cause him custody of his son.

Harry had his trusty, even if a little fantastic house elf, Dobby enlarge the master bedroom, and change the layout of it completely. He made sure to tell Dobby to sterilize every inch of that room... Twice. He would have done the enlarging part himself but didn't have any strength to do anything that required large amount of magic. The blood adoption had done a number on him. The goblin had warned him his magic would be more powerful then he intended, and he noticed it when he placed the silencing spell around the kitchen upon his arrival back to Privet Drive. He had a feeling that instead of expanding the room he would accidentally blow it out of the house. That might be a bit hard to explain to the muggle neighbors even with the help of his elves.

Harry opened the door came face to face with a well dressed man holding a clipboard. The movers were dress in gray but the man in front of him was in an expensive blue button up shirt and khaki pants.

"Mr Potter?" The man looked up from his clipboard and asked Harry. When he revived a nod from him he continued. "My name is Andrew Murray, I'm from First Step Furniture, you were expecting us."

"Yes please come on in" Giving a signal to his men, he entered.

"Which way Mr. Potter?"

"Top of the stairs, the nursery is through the master bedroom that's located at the very end of the hall." When the movers got busy, Vernon pulled him aside.

"The neighbors are gathering boy. Send them away NOW!" Vernon facial colors was changing every few minutes like Harry had never seen. It was amusing to watch.

"No." One word from Harry had Vernon changing pale again. "You might as well get used to it. It's not going to change anytime soon."

First the crib came, then the changing table and with every new piece of furniture Petunia became a shade lighter. Harry would have loved to have watched the show longer but Prince decided to wake up from his nap at that time. Harry had placed him in his playpen he had bought earlier at the furniture store and angled it where he could keep an eye on him from the kitchen.

"Did you have a good nap, little man?" Harry asked when he reached the child. He quickly picked him up. Damian respond with a big yawn and snuggled closer to him. Harry held the boy tighter retreating back into the kitchen. He wanted to continue watching the circus he was directing. He arrived just in time to hear aunt Petunia complaining. She would never approve of the behavior she herself was now showing. Aunt Petunia's grace and elegance was just a mask. Inside she was a whiny old lady who was never happy with what she had.

"Vernon how are we going to explain this to the neighbors. If anyone from the ladies club found out, Vernon those women are the worst. We won't be able to show our faces in the neighborhood again."

"I'll think of something pet. Don't you worry." Vernon tried to calm his hysterical wife. His method didn't work this time either.

"If that worthless brat..." Harry cut her off and came back into the view.

"Now now Aunt Petunia, a proper lady should never use such language. What would the neighbors think." Harry's lecturing tone caused Damien to giggle a little. The young man gave the little boy in his arms a proud smile. It was finally sinking in that boy was a Potter now, his family by blood. He could honestly say if anyone asked that didn't regret being a teenage father.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Petunia needed to know. Why couldn't this abomination leave their family be.

"I can't abandon family, after all you took me in when I had no one left. How can I abandon you when you need me the most?" The hate filled look in the boy's tone sent a chill up Petunia's spine. Just that cold atmosphere came it was gone but Petunia knew she hadn't imagined it. "I've called in a few... friends. I'm going to have someone come in and redecorate the house."

"Wha..w..." Harry didn't give her a chance to speak. He was gone before she could get her speech abilities in control.

KA: Hi everyone! I am so happy that I got to help in editing this. It makes me feel happy. :3


End file.
